thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Strong Murdoch
Big Strong Murdoch is the seventeenth episode of the first season of The Adventures on Sodor. Plot Philip is a cheery little diesel boxcab, he loves racing against other engines, and once he had a race with Gordon the big engine and he won it, Philip has told lots of engines this already, but to Gordon, he finds it too irritating to listen to. One day, the Fat Controller had sent Philip to work at the docks, and when he got there, he was bumping trucks all over the place. The trucks groaned in every siding they were bumped into. "Ow! Ow! Careful!" they groaned. Porter could see Philip bumping and pulled up alongside him. "Woah, steady there," he called, "you could cause an accident." "Oh, sorry," said Philip apologetically, "I'm just so excited to be working here, I haven't worked here in a while." Porter laughed. "I know you haven't, Philip, but we have work to do. Now come on." "Okay." Philip replied and he got swiftly to work. Philip had shunted a goods train for an engine to collect it, the engine was Murdoch, Philip gasped when he saw how big Murdoch was, he was long, he had orange paintwork and ten drive wheels. Philip quickly grew excited. "Wow, I've never seen a engine like that before!" he gasped. Philip then looked at the nameplate on the side of Murdoch. "So, his name is Murdoch? It must be." Philip thought to himself. Then he had an idea. "I know, maybe I could go and talk to him." and he pulled alongside Murdoch. Murdoch however was enjoying the peace and quiet, but not until Philip pulled up alongside him. "Hello Murdoch!" shouted Philip. "My name's Philip! I love racing! I love racing! Oh, and didn't you hear the race I had with Gordon? and guess what... I won!" Murdoch just rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Can you please be quiet?!" he asked loudly. "I can't stop to talk as I have to take this goods train to the Other Railway!" and Murdoch puffed away, leaving a down Philip behind. Murdoch was chuffing happily through the countryside, but he also felt annoyed. He was enjoying the peace and quiet very satisfied, he chuffed through Henry's Tunnel, and was approaching the Vicarstown Bridge, where he saw Hiro taking a goods train to Knapford Yards. "Hello Murdoch." Hiro whistled. "Hello Hiro." said Murdoch meekly. "Isn't it a lovely day?" asked the wise Japanese engine. "Yes indeed." muttered Murdoch, but he didn't look happy. Hiro could see the expression on Murdoch's face. "What's wrong, Murdoch?" he asked kindly. Murdoch sighed. "Today I met this boxy engine at the docks, he's so chatty and he never stops talking." Hiro chuckled. "Well Murdoch, that's what little engines do." "I know, but they can get so irritating sometimes." huffed Murdoch. "I have to agree with you there, Murdoch." agreed Hiro. "Anyway, I can't stop to talk, I have to take this train to Knapford Yards. I'll see you later." and Hiro chuffed away, as did Murdoch who continued on his way to the Other Railway. Meanwhile, Philip was shunting in the yards, he kept thinking about Murdoch. "That engine is amazing." Philip said to himself. "He is very strong, like me." but Philip wasn't really strong, he just likes to show the other engines that he can be. Then Philip heard a whistle, he knew who it was, his face brightened and was eager to see him. "It's him!" he cried out aloud. Murdoch had chuffed into the yard to collect another train so he could take it to the docks. Philip had to shunt his train for him, but Philip was too excited to shunt the train and he instead raced over to Murdoch, who was unaware of Philip's surroundings. "Hey Murdoch! Look at me, I'm very strong." boasted Philip and he coupled up to a long line of empty trucks. "Look how many trucks I can pull!" But Murdoch just rolled his eyes. "I don't care how many trucks you've got,now just please shunt my train please!" Murdoch scowled. "Oh... o-okay." Philip stammered and he shunted Murdoch's goods train into place quickly, Murdoch chuffed swiftly away leaving Philip sad and down. That evening, Murdoch backed into Knapford Sheds, he was thinking about Philip because of how chatty he was, Harvey saw the unhappy expression on his face, he cocked an eyebrow. "What's wrong, Murdoch?" asked the crane engine. "Today I met this boxy diesel and he is so irritating." spluttered Murdoch. Harvey understood Murdoch's problem. "I see, I'm sure he won't be annoying you if you stay doing your jobs all day." The crane acknowledged. "I hope you're right," muttered Murdoch, then an idea flew into his funnel. "Harvey, you're right, I will stay doing my jobs tomorrow, even if there are any loud and noisy engines." Harvey was pleased that his plan had worked, albeit he was slightly worried that it would't turn out well. The next morning, Murdoch woke up so he could do his jobs. He arrived at the docks where the Fat Controller was waiting. "Murdoch, I want you to take a goods train to the Other Railway." he said. "Yes sir." said Murdoch quietly and he chuffed away to the yards. Murdoch arrived at the yards and he waited for Sidney to shunt his train. "Well at least that boxy little diesel won't be shunting my train today." he said relieved, but as Murdoch was waiting, Sidney had not arrived. Murdoch was beginning to grow impatient. "Where is that diesel?" he scowled. At last Sidney arrived. "Sorry Murdoch," he said, "I forgot where your goods train was." Murdoch just rolled his eyes and puffed away quickly. "Wait a minute, did those trucks just move on their own?" exclaimed Sidney. "And who was that engine pulling them?" Murdoch was chuffing along the line as fast as he could, he wanted to make sure that Philip wasn't around. "Philip isn't here, nor there, or anywhere. Well, I'm fine." said Murdoch and he continued on his way. Philip was sent to the docks again that night and now he had to shunt the Flying Kipper for Henry, but Philip couldn't find the fish train anywhere and Henry had already arrived, the big green engine could see that the Flying Kipper wasn't there. "Come on, Philip, I need to pull the Flying Kipper or else I'm going to be late." grumbled Henry. Philip had finally found the Flying Kipper, but he felt quite tired. "Here you go Henry." The diesel boxcab panted. "Finally, I can deliver the fish." Henry snorted and he chuffed indignantly away. But Philip was still thinking about Murdoch however, he started to feel like he'd never see him again. The next day, Philip was back in the yards again, he was very sad as he bumped the trucks into sidings, but he bumped them too hard, plus causing them to crash through the buffers. "Oops, sorry." Philip muttered. Stanley was shunting trucks nearby, when he saw the sad expression on Philip's face, he wanted to know why. "What's wrong, Philip?" asked the silver tank engine. "You're usually bright and cheery, not down and miserable." "It's Murdoch, I'm trying to be his friend, but he doesn't seem to like me." Philip explained. Stanley could see Philip's problem. "I see," he acknowledged, "wait Philip, I may know the answer." "Really?" asked Philip, raising an eyebrow. "The reason why Murdoch doesn't like you is probably because as you're a boisterous little boxcab, Murdoch is a quiet and peaceful tender engine." explained Stanley. "He prefers the peace then the noise." "What! Really?" Philip exclaimed. "Yes of course," chuckled Stanley, "sorry Philip, but I can't stop to talk to you. I have shunting to do, I'll see you later Philip." and Stanley carried on shunting. Philip also carried on shunting all day still thinking about Murdoch. "I only want to show him that I'm strong." he said miserably. A while later, Murdoch was at Knapford Sheds resting up until his next goods run was coming up, then the Fat Controller arrived. "Murdoch, I need you to go and get Rocky," he demanded, "an accident has occurred down near Henry's Tunnel." "Yes, sir." Murdoch said and he steamed away to get Rocky. He arrived at the Search and Rescue centre. "Rocky!" Murdoch exclaimed. "There's apparently been an accident at Henry's Tunnel." "Yes, I know," Rocky replied quite harshly, "that's why the search and rescue alarm went off." "Oh, right," muttered Murdoch, "anyway, let's get going." and Murdoch chuffed urgently away. The engine who had the accident was BoCo, the troublesome trucks were up to their tricks again. Murdoch arrived at the scene of the accident. BoCo groaned meekly. "Ow." "Don't worry, BoCo," soothed Rocky, "I'm here to put you back on track again." "Thanks, Rocky." BoCo replied, still groaning with pain. Rocky had finally lifted BoCo back onto the tracks, BoCo was pleased. "Thanks you two." he said, still a bit damaged. "But I can't move on now, that's the problem." "Don't worry, BoCo, I'll shunt you to the dieselworks." Murdoch offered. "Oh thanks, Murdoch." replied a meek BoCo. "But what about me?" asked Rocky. "Uh, you wouldn't mind waiting here, would you?" "Well, not really, ok." After all of BoCo's trucks were put back onto the tracks. Murdoch shunted BoCo to the Dieselworks. An hour later, Murdoch was resting in a siding, Toby pulled up beside him. "Hello Murdoch," he said, "what's up with you? You look annoyed." "Oh, Toby," groaned Murdoch, "today I met this boxy diesel called Philip and he is so loud and irritating." Toby laughed, "Oh, Murdoch, I know all about Philip, at first he mistook me for a diesel boxcab like him." "What, really?" Murdoch asked. "Yes," giggled Toby, "and he was so overwhelming, he even made me race him because Henrietta said that I'm too old to race." "But you are Toby," Henrietta retorted, "you're one of the oldest engines on Sodor." "I know Henrietta, and I don't need any remarks thank you." huffed Toby and he turned to talk to Murdoch again. "Anyway Murdoch about Philip," he continued, "It took a while for me to try and become his friend and I did in the end." Murdoch could see Toby's explanation. "So, Philip's not all bad?" he quizzed. "Nope, not at all," grinned Toby, "sorry but I can't stop to talk, I have to take the quarry workers home for their tea. I'll see you later." and Toby puffed away. "See you Toby." called Murdoch, but he was still feeling annoyed, but a little pleased. Philip however was still shunting trucks in the yard, his eyes sighted on Murdoch and he grew very enthusiastic. "There he is!" he cried enthusiastically and he raced up alongside him, though he suddenly remembered what Stanley had said, he felt a little worried. "H-H-Hello Murdoch." Philip said quietly, Murdoch looked at him and snorted. "Oh, it's you again," he scowled, "what do you want?" Philip took a deep breath and sighed. "Murdoch, "I was just wondering, but... can we be friends?" asked Philip quietly. Murdoch smiled and laughed. "Oh, Philip, I am your friend.". Philip was confused. "Really?" "Yes of course," Murdoch chuckled, "the reason why I didn't want to talk to you is because you were being very chatty and loud and I prefer the peace and quiet." "Like what Stanley said." commented Philip. "I can be quiet too you know." "I know, everyone can, even if they're loud and energetic." smiled Murdoch. "Now I have to take a goods train to the yard at Tidmouth station, can you shunt my goods train for me please?" "Yeah, sure." said Philip and he raced away to fetch Murdoch's goods train, feeling quite glad that Murdoch was finally his friend. Philip had shunted Murdoch's goods train for him and the orange engine chuffed deliberately away. Philip and Murdoch are now good friends, they talk to each other every time they meet, even if Philip was being a bit too loud. "Hello Murdoch!" called Philip, "Goodbye Murdoch!" Murdoch rolled his eyes and smiled. "Goodbye Murdoch! GOODBYE!!" shouted Philip as he raced into the distance far away. Characters * Henry * Toby * Harvey * Murdoch * Stanley * Hiro * Porter * BoCo * Sidney * Philip * Henrietta * Rocky * The Fat Controller * Douglas (cameo) * Arthur (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * Belle (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Paxton (cameo) * Stafford (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Gordon (mentioned) Locations * Knapford Yards * Brendam Docks * Henry's Tunnel * Vicarstown Bridge * Knapford Sheds * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * The Mainland (mentioned) * The Other Railway (mentioned) * Tidmouth (mentioned) Trivia * This episode is similar to the twentieth season television episode Toby's New Friend. References to said episode are also made. * This episode marks Henrietta's first speaking role in The Adventures on Sodor as she had only made a cameo appearance in Percy's Oil Spill. Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures on Sodor